Até o inferno
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Inspirada no fim da 3ª temporada, antes dos eventos do último episódio. Sam tenta salvar a vida de Dean, pedindo ajuda a Ruby.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

_The road so far:_ Sam e Dean têm batalhado contra o sobrenatural por muito tempo. Perderam os pais para as forças das trevas. Encontraram amores. Foram perseguidos pela lei. Fizeram amigos e inimigos. Mas o mais importante é que encontraram um ao outro. Cada um é a coisa mais importante para o outro. São inseparáveis e bastam-se a si mesmos. Então não deveria ser surpresa para ninguém que Dean, num gesto tresloucado, não aceitasse a morte do irmão. Procurando o demônio da encruzilhada para vender sua alma, em troca da vida de Sam que havia sido assassinado. Trato feito, Dean ganhou um ano de vida. Então no fim desse prazo, os cães do inferno virão atrás da sua alma. Ele ficará no inferno por toda a eternidade.

O quarto do motel é rústico. Há 2 camas de solteiro, uma intocada, na outra Sam está recostado, tendo Dean em seu colo. Há uma velha TV, um banheiro pequeno. Em uma pequena mesa há um laptop aberto e diversos livros empilhados. Sam acaricia os curtos cabelos do irmão suavemente, esperando que ele durma. Seus pensamentos fervilham. Como ele salvará Dean? Lembra-se de Ruby, o demônio em forma de mulher, que o ajuda de vez em quando, a troco de algum plano mirabolante e sinistro, segundo Dean. Sam acha apenas que ela é uma tola, por achar que pode manipulá-lo. No momento Ruby parecia ser a única coisa, com que ele poderia contar, para salvar a vida de Dean. Dean finalmente adormeceu. Depois de tanto sofrimento, depois de quase perder a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo, ele merecia um descanso. Estava resignado ao seu destino. Não lutaria mais contra ele. Contanto que pudesse contar com Sam ao seu lado, neste último ano de vida.

**Capítulo 1**

_Ruby, eu quero que me ajude a salvar Dean.

_Você já sabe que não há saída.

_Não eu não sei de nada, mas você deve saber alguma coisa Ruby. Eu quero dizer, você sabe muitas coisas que desconhecemos.

_Ok! Há um jeito.

_Qual?

_Você Sam.

_O que eu tenho que fazer?

_Você tem que desenvolver suas habilidades demoníacas, quero dizer, paranormais.

_Você tem certeza que dará certo?

_Tenho, é o único jeito.

_Como posso fazer isso, digo, desenvolvê-las?

_Eu vou te ensinar.

Sam e Ruby vão até uma caverna, em uma região fria e inóspita, próxima ao Canadá. A trilha para aquele lugar, há muito tempo fora apagada. Mas Ruby a conhecia como às estradas do inferno. Dentro da caverna havia um grande salão, com um altar de pedra no centro. Só havia um meio de entrar ali. Havia uma pequena abertura no teto, por onde entrava ar fresco e uma réstia de luz. Ruby acendeu um archote e o colocou ao lado do altar. Preparou os objetos para a cerimônia ritual.

_Tem certeza que tudo isso é necessário?

_Sim. Azazel, mais conhecido como o demônio do olho amarelo, realizou um ritual semelhante, para lhe transferir seus poderes. Temos que realizá-lo de novo, para despertar estas habilidades, que estão dormentes. Diga-me, como Dean concordou com isso?

_Ele não sabe.

_Não? Que interessante.

_Eu conheço meu irmão. Ele preferiria ir agora mesmo para o inferno, do que me deixar usar poderes demoníacos.

_É, esse é mesmo o Dean que conhecemos.

Ruby passa um líquido vermelho na testa, no pulso e no meio do peito de Sam. Este suspeita que seja sangue. Ruby faz um círculo com tinta amarela no chão, em volta de Sam. Queima incenso no altar e começa a proferir encantamentos com uma voz estranha, não costumeira. Sam sente tontura com o cheiro acre do incenso e com as palavras monocórdicas de Ruby. Subitamente começa a ver vultos e luzes, sente-se observado, mas não há mais ninguém na caverna, além deles dois. Uma energia estranha percorre o seu corpo. Sente-se eletrificado.

Mais tarde já de volta ao motel, Dean estava esperando-o.

_Onde você estava?

_Eu... Ah... estava na biblioteca pesquisando.

_Com quem?

_Com... Ah... um monte de gente anônima que foi ler livros.

_Pare de mentir.

_Ok!

_Vou perguntar de novo: Onde você estava?

_Eu estava na biblioteca.

A bofetada sibilou o ar e atingiu a face de Sam. Este não a esperava e desequilibrou-se um pouco. Ele estava chocado não com a violência, porquê Dean às vezes lhe acertava uns socos, mas pelo fato de seu irmão estar tão descontrolado.

_Diga-me agora a verdade.

_Eu estava com Ruby.

_Fazendo o que?

_Conversando. Ela me disse que talvez um demônio pudesse...

Outro tapa atingiu a face de Sam. Dean estava avermelhado de raiva, parecia que quem estava apanhando era ele.

_Não minta pra mim, não pra mim. Você entendeu Sam Winchester? Não pra mim.

_Não vou mentir Dean.

_O que você fêz com Ruby?

_Ela me levou a um local deserto e fêz um ritual comigo.

_É para reativar as suas habilidades demoníacas não é?

_Sim.

Dean segurou-o pelo colarinho e o sacudiu. Apesar de ser mais baixo, Dean parecia ter a força de dois homens. Ele estava com os olhos brilhantes de raiva. Soltou uma das mãos do colarinho e segurou o rosto de Sam com força, apertando até deformar o rosto do outro.

_Eu me sacrifiquei por você. Dei adeus à minha vida por você, pra você continuar vivo de forma decente, e não se tornar o próximo anticristo. Você me deve isso Sam. Você não pode compactuar com demônios. Não pode. É um desrespeito a mim, está me entendendo? Eu não quero você com Ruby, está claro?

_Sim Dean, está claro. Eu entendi.

_Se eu souber que você esteve com ela de novo, eu vou te trancar neste quarto de motel, algemado.

_Sim Dean.

**Fim do 1º capítulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sopra um vento seco e cortante. O céu está cinza e lentamente fica mais escuro. O clima está gélido. Sam e Ruby estão em Monte Santa Helena, em um antigo e misterioso local de adoração dos bruxos da América colonial.

_Eu vou invocar Lilith, Sam. Esteja preparado. Ela é quem possui o contrato do seu irmão.

_Não entendo por que ela viria aqui, sabendo que eu quero destruí-la.

_Ela não virá sozinha, pode estar certo disso.

_Então, que diabos...

_Você está preparado Sam. Chegou a hora de enfrentá-la.

_E quanto a você Ruby?

_Eu sei me cuidar Sam.

Já haviam se passado dois meses desde que Sam havia sido estapeado por Dean. Nem assim Sam desistira de Ruby e da única esperança de salvar a vida de Dean. Mentira mais uma vez a Dean e conseguira viajar de avião, usando documentos falsos. Ruby o havia treinado secretamente durante aquele tempo. Sam sentia-se péssimo por ir contra a vontade de Dean, mas de modo nenhum deixaria seu irmão ir para o inferno.

Ruby dá início ao ritual com animais mortos em um altar de pedra. Há pequenas fogueiras em volta. Entoa um encantamento e afasta-se lentamente do altar. Olha significativamente para Sam e saca um punhal ancestral, um punhal que mata demônios. Sam respira fundo e fica alerta.

Uma nuvem escura parece sair da terra profanada e paira sobre o altar. Lentamente materializa-se na frente deles a forma de uma garotinha, com roupas sujas e cabelos empastados de sangue. Seu rosto parece o de um cadáver surrupiado da tumba. Atrás dela materializa-se a figura de um gigante, com roupas de gladiador e o rosto de um gorila. O ambiente fica mais frio e sombrio ainda.

_É muita coragem sua Ruby. - A garotinha falou numa voz petulante e infantil.

_Vejo que trouxe um escudeiro Lilith.

_Sim. Finalmente nos vemos Sam. Você é famoso no inferno. - A garotinha cadáver fixou os olhos mortos em Sam.

_Lilith, te invocamos aqui para pedir que libere o meu irmão do contrato.

_Você é um imbecil Sam Winchester, se pensa que pode comigo. - A garotinha assumiu uma postura ameaçadora.

_É o último aviso que lhe dou Lilith.

Lilith então levanta a mão direita e um brilho branco ilumina todo o ambiente. Nada acontece a Sam e Ruby. Quando o brilho desaparece Lilith fica surpresa. Então o gorila fica maior ainda e arremete contra Sam e Ruby. Sam usa sua habilidade psíquica para destruir o gigante, erguendo sua mão no mesmo gesto de Lilith. O gigante símio é tragado por uma nuvem negra, e em agonia de gritos submerge lentamente no chão. Contudo Lilith não está mais visível.

_Onde está você Lilith?... Será que ela fugiu?

_Não, não. Ela está invisível para nós mas ainda está aqui.

_Ela pode nos afetar?

_Sim, Sam.

_Vou tentar fazê-la materializar-se.

Sam concentra-se e toca na cabeça com as duas mãos. Seu corpo treme por um pouco. Novamente uma nuvem negra emerge da terra e os circunda. Lilith manifesta-se.

_Idiota! Você pensa que está controlando isso Sam Winchester? É tão tolo que não vê o que acontece. - Lilith parecia um animal acuado.

_Você se engana se pensa que eu vou deixá-la com o contrato do meu irmão.

_Olhe para o altar Sam Winchester. O que vê? - A garotinha parecia recuperar sua calma aparente.

Sam desvia rapidamente os olhos de Lilith para olhar o altar. Ele está manchado de sangue e os vasos que Ruby usara no ritual estão cheios de ... restos de carne.

_Eu já tinha visto isso demônio. Você quer me amedrontar?

_Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah. - Lilith dá uma risada diabólica na sua voz infantil.

_Já lhe avisei Lilith. Dê-me o contrato do meu irmão.

Subitamente Ruby começa a gemer e a elevar-se nos ares. Ela mal consegue respirar. Sam fica dividido entre ajudar Ruby ou destruir Lilith. Na última hora ele deixa Lilith e usa os seus poderes mentais para salvar Ruby. Ela então volta ao chão e desmaia aos pés de Sam. Este checa o seu pulso e percebe que ela está viva. Mas Lilith não está mais visível de novo. Sam decide adiar seu confronto com Lilith para outra oportunidade.

Ele leva Ruby para uma cabana abandonada. Coloca-a numa cama improvisada no chão. Coloca um cobertor sobre ela. Não podendo fazer mais nada por Ruby ele fica em pé, e toma as devidas providências, para evitar o ataque de forças das trevas. A seguir anda em círculos, pensando no que deu errado e no que deveria ter feito. Ruby acorda lentamente. Senta-se no chão. Sam olha para ela e algo no rosto dela chama a sua atenção.

_Você não é Ruby.

_Você é esperto Sam Winchester. - Lilith no corpo de Ruby se manifestava.

_Mas você não. Eu já lhe avisei o que vou fazer.

_Sim eu sei. Mas há uma coisa que não sabe. O ritual de hoje selou o seu destino. - Lilith parecia estranhamente calma.

_Como assim?

_Aquilo foi um sacrifício com vítimas humanas. Você não é mais bem vindo no céu, Sam Winchester. Seu lugar no inferno já está reservado. - Lilith parecia deliciar-se com a situação.

Sam engoliu em seco. Mas isso não era mais importante que a vida de seu irmão.

_Não quero falar sobre isso. Quero saber do contrato do meu irmão. Lilith então tirou da boca, um pedaço de papel velho e sujo de saliva. Ela o abriu e em um canto estava o nome de Dean Winchester. Ela o entregou a Sam.

_Claro, isso é simbólico. Seu irmão nunca viu esse papel. Mas você pareceu precisar ver isso com os próprios olhos.

Depois de dizer isso, Lilith abriu a boca e uma nuvem negra saiu de lá. A nuvem escapou pelo teto de telha da cabana. A garota que estava sendo possuída por Lilith, acordou tossindo e assustada. Olhou para Sam com horror, quando este tentou aproximar-se dela para ajudar. Ele desistiu ao ver a aversão no rosto dela. Sam esperou amanhecer e então levou a moça até a cidade mais próxima.

**Fim do capítulo 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sam e a garota andaram a pé até uma pequena cidadezinha que tinha casas pequenas e algum comércio. Sam levou a moça até o centro de saúde local, e após ser liberada pelo médico, resolveu ver se ela poderia voltar para casa. A moça estava mais calma e não mostrava mais ter medo dele. Sam levou-a para uma cafeteria e pagou-lhe uma refeição. Era estranho ver o corpo de Ruby com a mente de uma estranha.

_Meu nome é Lori. Eu vi que você e seu irmão estão envolvidos nesse negócio de demônios.

_Bem é quase isso.

_Vocês são do bem, não?

_Quero acreditar que sim.

_Aquela... Ruby. Ela matou pessoas para aquele ritual.

_Você se lembra?

_Sim.

_Crianças?

_Não, Jovens. Moças e rapazes. Eles foram amarrados em cadeiras. Eu os amarrei. Eles sofreram muito antes de morrer. O ritual macabro envolvia tortura.

Lori fechou os olhos por um instante, e era como se tivesse sido transportada para uma outra realidade, com gritos, choro e ranger de dentes. Enquanto ela via suas próprias mãos tirando a vida de jovens inocentes. Arrepiou-se toda com essa visão.

_Eu não sabia disso.

_Se soubesse você a impediria?

Sam pensou um pouco antes de responder. Ele não tinha a resposta pronta para essa pergunta. Ele não sabia a resposta. Fêz outra pergunta para si mesmo: Até onde ele iria para salvar a vida de Dean?

_Sim.

_Aquilo tudo era para salvar seu irmão, não era?

_Sim.

_Não sei se faria o mesmo que você está fazendo.

_Você ouviu o que Lilith disse sobre o contrato?

_Ouvi Sam. Durante todo o tempo, em que ela esteve dentro do meu corpo, eu vi um local na minha mente. Um poço.

_Um poço?

_Uma entrada. Um tipo de passagem.

_Para onde?

_Para um lugar horrível.

_Lori você seria capaz de localizar esse poço?

Mais tarde, já no avião de volta para casa, Sam lembrou-se de Lilith e de suas palavras. Ainda tinha o contrato em suas mãos. Não sabia se podia acreditar em Lilith e se realmente havia salvo a vida de Dean. Lori havia lhe dado a localização do poço, por onde Lilith havia escapado. Ele saberia por onde começar, caso tivesse sido enganado.

Sam procurava não pensar em Dean e nas mentiras que estava contando a ele. Sam pegou um taxi e foi até o motel em que havia deixado Dean. Reuniu todo o seu autocontrole e frieza de espírito. "_Haja o que houver, não vou deixar Dean saber os detalhes sórdidos do que aconteceu_". Escolheu seu sorriso mais amistoso, abriu a porta e entrou.

_Finalmente resolveu aparecer. Dean estava sentado na cama do motel de beira de estrada. Limpava suas inúmeras armas.

_Oi Dean. Também senti saudades.

_Como estava Ruby?

_Desde quando sabe?

_Desde que liguei para Bobby e ele me contou que a sua estória era uma mentira.

_Vai me bater de novo?

_Não Sam, isso não adianta com você.

_Você acha que eu te desrespeitei?

_Não acho. Tenho certeza.

_O que pretende fazer?

_Nada.

Sam ajoelhou-se aos pés de Dean e pegou as mãos dele nas suas. Dean bateu nas mãos dele e levantou-se bruscamente, empurrando Sam com o movimento.

_Perdoe-me.

_Não.

_Dean, eu consegui o seu contrato de Lilith.

_O que você deu em troca?

_Nada.

_Mentiras de novo. Você está se especializando nisso, Sam.

Sam pegou então o pequeno pergaminho, com o nome de Dean em uma das pontas.

_O que é isso?

_O seu contrato.

_Nunca assinei isso. Os contratos da encruzilhada são selados com um beijo. Ela te enganou Sammy.

_Eu também pensei nisso. Mas então por que o engodo?

_Porquê você é um idiota.

_Dean, veja bem...

_Não, você veja bem seu estúpido bebezão. Lilith te fêz de otário. Você perdeu tempo, se enredou com Ruby, fazendo sei lá o que a troco de nada. E ela ainda te entregou um pedaço de lixo que não vale um couro de rato.

_Eu tinha que tentar algo Dean.

_Vem cá.

Sam levantou-se do chão e enlaçou Dean. Este apertou seu irmão nos braços e colocou a cabeça no seu ombro. Ficou lá sentindo o calor do outro. Sentiu os olhos ardendo, mas controlou-se para não chorar.

_Meu grande irmãozinho. Sou eu que tenho que tomar conta de você Sammy, e não o contrário.

_Ok.

_Eu já aceitei o meu destino. Eu quero apenas ficar perto da família até o meu último minuto.

_Está bem Dean.

_Sammy?

_Sim Dean?

_Não procure mais Ruby, ok?

_Sim Dean.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até Dean acalmar-se e decidir que poderia voltar às suas atividades normais. Sam também estava transtornado, mas naquele momento ele deveria ser o mais forte dos dois. Por isso tinha que usar sua frieza de coração. Guardou o pergaminho do contrato e fêz um lembrete mental, de acertar as contas com Lilith, de uma vez por todas.

Muito longe dali, no alto de um prédio no centro comercial daquela cidade, dois homens conversavam. Eles olhavam na direção do motel de Dean e Sam.

_Sam está indo pelo mal caminho.

_Já esperávamos por isso Uriel.

_Ele poderia atender o pedido de Dean e afastar-se das forças das trevas.

_É dificil fugir ao próprio destino. Você viu que foi justamente o amor por Dean que o lançou às portas do inferno.

_Talvez pudéssemos intervir Castiel.

_Não devemos fazer isso. Por enquanto.

**Fim do Capítulo 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

O tempo passou. Dean imaginou que Sam houvesse desistido de tentar salvá-lo. Dessa forma estaria longe de encrencas, e longe da sua sina de tornar-se o novo anticristo. Sabia que Sam era bem intencionado, e que se houvesse uma forma de salvar a vida de Dean, mesmo tendo que pagar um alto preço por isso, Sam o faria.

_Sam, Eu estou pensando em descansar. Sabe, quando se tem os dias contados, não é necessário correr para chegar ao seu destino. Eu estou neste momento saboreando os morangos.

_O que?

_A história do cara que caiu no despenhadeiro, e está agarrado num arbusto de morango. Então ele para de chorar porque sabe que vai morrer, e saboreia um morango.

_Que estória mais idiota é essa?

_Ah, nem vem. Eu sei que você adora essas estórias piegas.

_Quem tá contando a estória é você.

Dean procurou relaxar, ficando em cada cidade um pouco mais de tempo, ao término de cada trabalho contra o sobrenatural. Nestes dias frequentava os bares, saía com garotas, fazia amizade com as pessoas comuns da cidade. Permanecia tempo suficiente até alguém começar a perguntar quem eram eles. Esta era a deixa para partirem.

_Não Dean, eu não quero sair com você.

_Vamos mano, só umas cervejas, umas garotas, um pouco de sinuca. Ficamos apenas o tempo suficiente para você se embebedar.

_Programa de índio, Dean.

_Antigamente você gostava.

_Antigamente eu era um bocó

_Ainda é.

_Idiota.

_É, eu sou o idiota que você adora. Então vamos.

_Não tou a fim.

_Você tá azedo hein? Tá eu vou sozinho.

Sam não se comportava da mesma forma. Parecia mais taciturno do que nunca. Não gostava de frequentar bares. Dizia não gostar do tipo de garotas que Dean saía usualmente. Até se recusava a fazer amizade com a população local, preferindo ficar enfurnado na biblioteca pública, e cegar os olhos com a luz brilhante do notebook durante suas madrugadas.

_Sam, vai dormir.

_Já vou.

_Ou você desliga esse notebook, ou eu vou quebrá-lo.

_Já vou.

_Agora Sam.

_Pronto, estou desligando. Mas eu não tenho sono.

Sam dizia que era uma perca de tempo confraternizar com aquelas pessoas, uma vez que logo estariam na estrada, e não voltariam mais. Estava cada dia mais rabugento. O que Dean não sabia era que Sam esperava que ele se retirasse para suas noitadas, para começar a praticar seus poderes demoníacos.

Sam pensava constantemente em Ruby e Lilith. Tinha pesadelos com o poço, que seria o atalho de entrada para o inferno. Lembrava-se que Lilith o havia ludibriado, e que a vida de seu irmão ainda corria perigo.

_Sam? Aqui é o Bobby. Dean me disse que você e Ruby enfrentaram Lilith.

_Ah, foi.

_Você não deveria ter confiado em Ruby, ela é um demônio. Você não pode esperar nada de bom dessas criaturas.

_Ah, certo Bobby.

_Filho, eu apenas me preocupo com vocês. Depois que o pai de vocês morreu, vocês são como meus filhos agora.

_Obrigado Bobby.

_Ok, eu vou desligar. Até logo.

_Até Bobby.

O mantra de Sam era: "_Vou acabar com Lilith de uma vez por todas_". Alimentava-se e fazia ginástica, preparando-se para a batalha. Nada na sua vida era mais importante do que salvar Dean, e Sam iria até o inferno para assegurar-se disso.

Dean e Sam chegaram à cidadezinha de San Juan, no extremo sul. O sol era cáustico. Se não fosse pelo vento constante, o calor os cozinharia vivos. Vieram investigar o estranho caso de desaparições naquela comunidade. Procuraram a cafeteria local, para dialogarem com os clientes habituais.

_Diga-me, quantas pessoas desapareceram?

_Por volta de 50, eu acho.

_Todos moradores locais?

_Não, nós não nos aventuramos por aquelas bandas. Haviam alguns que moravam por lá. Ermitões. Eles sumiram também. Eram uns 3 ou 4.

_E então quem eram os outros? Turistas?

_Turistas, estudantes, cientistas. Até um pessoal de um seriado de tv, que veio atrás de locais para filmar.

_Não me diga.

_Digo. Acho que vão cancelar o seriado depois disso.

_E o material deles, digo carros, armas, as câmeras de filmagem... Isso sumiu também?

_Não. Só pessoas sumiram. Os objetos, carros, até o dinheiro, foram deixados para trás.

_Mas não sobrou ninguém para contar a estória? Nenhuma testemunha?

_Famílias inteiras sumiram. Não sobrou ninguém. Não acharam nada. Nenhum cadáver, nenhum ferido, nenhum... resto mortal, nada.

_E o xerife? Não tem nenhuma pista?

_Nada. Ele andou aquela região toda e não encontrou nenhum sinal de violência. Ele teve sorte de não ter sumido também.

_Mas se essas pessoas foram sequestradas...

_Nenhum pedido de resgate foi feito.

_Então as pessoas simplesmente desapareceram no ar?

_É por aí. As pessoas dizem que foram os discos voadores.

_Discos voadores?

_Idiotice, se quer saber minha opinião. Isso não existe.

_E qual é sua opinião?

_Foram eles. Vermes assassinos, mutantes, gigantes, carnívoros.

Dean e Sam foram pesquisar separadamente. Dean foi até o Centro de meteorologia mais próximo, para obter informações a cerca da existência de tornados, terremotos, etc, naquela área. Sam disse-lhe que iria até a biblioteca para pesquisar. Mentiu.

Alugou um buggy e foi até o deserto. O motivo que o fizera convencer Dean a pegar este caso em especial, era a localização do poço do inferno. Ele situava-se naquela região. Distante 200 km de San Juan, rumo noroeste. Lori o havia ajudado a chegar a esta localização específica. O mais difícil foi manter Dean na ignorância. Não deixá-lo perceber o que estava realmente acontecendo, e que caminhos estavam trilhando.

Sam chegou até o seu objetivo após 2 horas de procura infrutífera. Havia uma formação rochosa, circundada por vegetação rasteira. Neste local a bússola ficou estranha. Sam usou o seu velho detector de sinais sobrenaturais e ele reagiu no máximo. Por um instante Sam ficou apreensivo por estar fazendo barulho, e assim anunciar sua presença.

Percebeu que se realmente aquele local fosse a passagem para o mundo das trevas, então deveriam haver sentinelas ou um tipo de alarme não visível. De qualquer modo eles deveriam saber que ele havia chegado, mesmo que ele não fizesse ruído algum.

Andando um pouco pelo local, ele o encontrou. Um espaço escuro e profundo, entre as rochas. Era um tipo de poço natural. Um tipo de fenda, semelhante àquele usado por Ruby, quando esta fez o ritual de reavivamento da sua paranormalidade. Ao aproximar-se da entrada, Sam sentiu um calafrio. O cheiro de enxofre era sutil, mas o olfato treinado de Sam não o enganava.

Sam havia trazido sua mochila. Amarrou uma corda em sua cintura, prendeu a outra extremidade em uma rocha, no lado exterior do poço. Desceu pela fenda. Ficou imaginando quanto tempo iria demorar, até Dean perceber que havia sido enganado novamente. Sacou uma lanterna e uma pistola com balas de sal. Ficou em posição de assalto.

Subitamente a visão veio, Sam permaneceu parado esperando ela acabar. Estava preparado para lidar com elas. Viu Lilith na sua frente. Ela usou de telecinese para imobilizá-lo. Usou um tipo de tridente para estripá-lo. A seguir foi pessoalmente buscar Dean com os cães do inferno. Sam viu Dean contorcendo-se no chão, sendo dilacerado pelos caninos diabólicos. Então a visão acabou. Sam continuou descendo ao âmago daquela fenda.

**Fim do Capítulo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Quanto mais Sam andava, mais o ar ia ficando pesado. Estava abafado e escuro. Ele sentiu tonturas e começou a ver estrelinhas piscando na sua frente. Parou de caminhar e colocou as mãos no alto da cabeça. Podia sentir o poder fluir das suas mãos. Energizando sua mente, para poder resistir naquele ambiente. Sentiu-se melhor. A sua frente haviam três passagens naquela caverna, depois do poço natural por onde descera. Resolveu ser pragmático e escolheu a primeira. Ela dava para um longo corredor.

Sam então teve a visão de pedras caindo sobre sua cabeça. Ela foi rápida, mas o suficiente para ele mudar de idéia, e retornar à câmara anterior. Escolheu então a segunda passagem. Ela dava para um abismo. Havia um caminho estreito que ladeava a parede da caverna até um outro trecho. Sam ficou esperando por uma visão, mas ela não veio. Resolveu então encarar o passo íngreme. Ele então foi esgueirando-se agarrado à parede, movendo-se lentamente, até chegar à outra extremidade.

No meio do caminho teve a sensação que a parede da caverna era maleável, mas resolveu não parar por causa disso. Ao chegar no outro lado olhou para trás. Agora a parede da caverna, onde estivera agarrando-se, visivelmente mexia-se. Sam achou melhor prosseguir na sua jornada, antes que ele descobrisse o que era aquilo.

Na próxima câmara Sam encontrou uma grande área vazia. O teto era alto. Não havia luz. Sam examinou o que pôde com a sua lanterna. Aparentemente não havia mais caminhos a seguir. Ele sabia que deveria ter uma passagem em algum lugar. Talvez se ele tivesse feito treinamento em espeleologia, ele poderia encontrar a passagem até o covil de Lilith. Sam resolveu atravessar a câmara até a outra extremidade.

Subitamente sentiu seus passos tolhidos. Uma pressão nos seus braços e pernas o impediram de continuar. Ouviu sussurros. Não eram inteligíveis. Uma sucessão de imagens surgiu na sua mente. Imagens de pessoas torturadas, seres monstruosos, perversões de todo tipo. Ultrages e sacrilégios. Desonra e humilhação. A morte de entes queridos. A morte de Dean.

_Eu sou mais forte que isso Lilith.

Sam ouviu uma gargalhada. Voltou-se para o local do som e viu uma jovem gorda, vestida com um jeans velho. Seus longos cabelos ruivos, desgrenhados e sujos. Ela cheirava mal. Fedia à urina e ranço. Sam teve ânsias de vômito. Controlou-se mas sentia-se suar. Percebeu que ela estava possuída.

_Seu nível decaiu muito Lilith. Antigamente você era mais apresentável.

_Meu nome não é Lilith, Sam. O que? Não lembra de mim? Eu sim. Lembro de cada detalhe do seu corpo. Afinal eu te conheço intimamente.

_Meg!

_Eu mesma paspalhão. Eu não dou um cu de rato por você Sam. Lilith vai fazer assim com você.

Ao dizer isso ela mostrou a mão e a apertou com força.

_Oh sim, e você está ao lado de Lilith para acabar comigo.

_Lilith não precisa de mim, sasquatch. Eu só estou aqui para ver de perto seu fim.

Sam ergueu sua mão direita com a palma aberta na direção de Meg, olhou-a fixamente, e as íris dos olhos dele tornaram-se âmbar. Meg também escureceu suas íris e fez um rápido movimento com uma das mãos. Porém isso não teve qualquer efeito sobre Sam. Por outro lado, o chão sob os pés de Meg começou a fumegar. Meg sentiu-se sufocar, sangue negro escorreu de seus olhos. Ela abriu a boca tentando liberar a fumaça negra,mas não conseguiu.

Meg desabou no chão. Estava morta. Sam parou sua performance. Ele sabia que acabara de matar a pobre moça que hospedava aquele demônio. Mas não podia ter feito de outra maneira. Novamente a sensação de estar circundado por entidades. Sam colocou uma das mãos sobre a cabeça e com a outra fez um rápido movimento, igual ao que Meg havia feito antes.

Ouviu barulhos na escuridão. Então um a um eles foram aparecendo. Os moradores desaparecidos daquela cidade emergiram da escuridão e o circundaram. Não chegaram muito perto. Pareciam temê-lo. Estavam todos muito sujos e fedidos. Alguns cheiravam mesmo a podre. Sam calculou que alguns eram cadáveres em putrefação.

_Eu quero Lilith. Se não a entregarem a mim, eu destruirei vocês.

Uma velhinha descalça, com as roupas sujas e o rosto marcado de sangue seco aproximou-se e falou-lhe.

_Você não teria coragem de fazer isso. Não a tanta gente inocente. Ou teria Sam Winchester?

_Você não viu o que eu fiz com Meg, demônio? Eu farei o mesmo com vocês.

_Não pode contra tantos de nós. Talvez pegue um ou dois, mas no momento seguinte, sua cabeça estaria em um cepo.

_Vocês nunca ouviram falar que Sam Winchester seria o novo anticristo? Vocês acham que eu teria coragem de descer até aqui, se já não estivesse na posse dessa habilidade demoníaca?

Ouviram-se murmurinhos e vozes exaltadas. Os demônios estavam discutindo entre si. Sam sabia que era questão de tempo até começarem a atacá-lo. No longo período de tempo, que ele passou no ofício de caçador de demônios, ele aprendeu que aqueles seres eram teimosos e arrogantes, só respeitavam força bruta. Então começou.

Sam sentiu suas pernas seguras e suspensas, embora ninguém estivesse tocando-o. Ele fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes. Voltou à posição normal. A seguir sentiu a mesma pressão nos braços e no pescoço. As íris de seus olhos tornaram-se negras. Sam ergueu a mão esquerda e mirou a multidão de demônios. Um clarão iluminou a câmara subterrânea, como se fora uma bomba atômica. Os demônios gritaram, muitos tentaram correr. Outros tentaram em vão atingir Sam. Mas a grande maioria ficou lá estática, surpresa e algo maravilhada com o que estava acontecendo. Todos caíram mortos.

Quando o clarão acabou, restava apenas Sam de pé no centro da câmara. Ao seu redor pilhas de corpos de pessoas inocentes que outrora foram possuídas por demônios. Sam deixou escapar um soluço, subitamente o ar lhe pareceu irrespirável. Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Engoliu o choro. Lembrou-se de Dean e dos cães do inferno. Não havia escolha a ser feita. Ela já tinha sido tomada antes mesmo de chegar a essa cidade. Controlou a sua respiração e seus batimentos cardíacos, até ficarem próximos do normal. Uma vez mais energizou a cabeça. Procurou sua lanterna e pistola de sal que haviam caído. Continuou sua jornada escuridão abaixo.

**Fim do Capítulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Sam chegou a uma espécie de cratera. Aparentemente não havia mais para onde descer. Ou ele não percebia o caminho a tomar. Com certeza deveria haver uma passagem por ali. Talvez não no chão, mas no alto. Sam simplesmente não tinha opções. Esperou por visões. Teve uma de Lilith. Ela estava no corpo de uma jovem bonita, e usava um vestido fluído, no estilo greco-romano. Na visão ela estava feliz. Sam intuiu que Lilith fosse aproximar-se dele. Ficou em posição de assalto.

_Bem vindo seja Sam. Estava esperando por você. - Era uma voz feminina, surgida do nada.

Sam colocou uma das mãos na fronte e a outra ergueu na altura do rosto, em posição de defesa. Foi bem a tempo. Um tridente havia sido arremessado do nada. Ele não chegou a atingir Sam como se houvesse batido em uma barreira invisível. Mas Sam não teve tempo de relaxar. Logo estalactites estavam caindo sobre ele. Nenhuma o atingiu.

_Apareça Lilith, venha me enfrentar cara a cara.

Então um enorme cão negro vindo de lugar nenhum, o atacou. Sam reagiu por reflexo e atirou no cão com a pistola de sal. O cão caiu por um momento, mas então levantou-se novamente e rosnou ameaçadoramente para ele. Sam com um rápido movimento de torção do punho, fez o cão tombar morto. Ele por um instante lembrou-se que o cão negro deveria estar possuído, e que deveria ter um dono procurando por ele na superfície. Mas então Sam voltou sua atenção para a cratera, tentando prever o próximo movimento de Lilith.

Logo ela surgiu. A linda jovem da visão. Vestida com o traje greco-romano. Ela tinha um belo sorriso nos lábios e veio calmamente andando em direção a Sam.

_Não deveria estar tão confiante Lilith, eu vim aqui para acabar com você.

_Eu sei. E sei também que você desenvolveu admiravelmente suas habilidades demoníacas. Mas o que eu mais gostei realmente foi o seu sangue frio em assassinar dezenas de pessoas inocentes. Devo dizer que eu em seu lugar faria o mesmo. E nem precisaria da desculpa de estar fazendo aquilo pelo meu adorado irmão.

_Chega de conversa Lilith. Sam ergueu a mão esquerda em direção a Lilith.

_Como pode ter certeza que eu não passei adiante o contrato do seu irmão para outro demônio?

As íris de Sam tornaram-se brancas, Lilith imitou-lhe o gesto surpresa. Um grande clarão iluminou a cratera. Quando a luz se desfez, somente Sam estava de pé. A jovem possuída por Lilith jazia morta no chão. Sam suspirou profundamente, mas havia alguma coisa errada. Calculou que havia sido enganado por Lilith novamente. Ela não se deixaria apanhar assim tão facilmente. E se acaso tivesse mesmo destruído Lilith, será que ela havia mesmo passado adiante o contrato de Dean?

Sam começou a andar pela cratera. Assumiu novamente a posição de assalto. Esperou alguns minutos que algo acontecesse, ou que alguma visão lhe aparecesse. Nada. Ele examinou os corpos da moça e do cão negro. Não achou nada de especial. Considerou que como não havia mais caminho adiante deveria retornar. Virou-se então para a passagem que o levara até a cratera.

Então duas pessoas entraram pela passagem. Sam reagiu instantaneamente. Levantou a mão direita e seus olhos tornaram-se âmbar. Porém nada aconteceu àqueles dois homens. Antes que Sam pudesse fazer outro movimento, caiu duro no chão. Não conseguia mover-se mesmo usando toda a sua força mental. Os estranhos que trajavam ternos de executivos, aproximaram-se dele.

_Como vai Sam Winchester? - Disse um dos estranhos. Um homem branco e baixo.

_Quem são vocês? Mais demônios? Cúmplices de Lilith?

_Sabemos que você não pretende acreditar em nada do que dissermos. De qualquer maneira nós lhe diremos o que precisa saber. - Disse o outro estranho. Um homem alto, gordo e negro.

_Eu me chamo Castiel e este é Uriel. - Falou o mais baixo.

_Temos acompanhado a sua peregrinação Sam. Sabemos do que é capaz. - Falou Uriel.

_Vimos como matou aquelas pessoas, mesmo sabendo serem inocentes. - Disse Castiel.

_Não precisávamos estar aqui contando-lhe tudo isso, mas como entendemos que você ainda tem uma escolha a fazer, resolvemos explicar-lhe sua situação.- Disse Uriel.

_Quem são vocês? O que querem de mim? Vão me matar? Vão em frente. Já fiz o que tinha pra fazer aqui. Sua chefa Lilith já era.

Então os dois estranhos que estavam de pé, ao redor de Sam preso deitado ao solo, transfiguraram-se diante dos olhos dele. Suas vestes tornaram-se flamejantes, seus olhos tornaram-se pura energia luminosa e seus semblantes pareciam metalizados, na maneira em que refletiam a luz. Em suas costas ergueram-se um par de enormes e escuras asas abertas, como se fossem águias. Sam Olhou-os assombrado.

_Anjos? Vocês são anjos?

Os anjos então transfiguraram-se novamente nos dois executivos.

_Somos anjos em missão divina. Estamos aqui para impedí-lo Sam Winchester, ou devo chamá-lo de novo anticristo? - Falou Castiel.

_Não sou o novo anticristo. Só usei os poderes demoníacos para destruir Lilith.

_Sabemos que não parará por aí. Ouvimos o discurso de Lilith e de como ela o atiçou para continuar matando. - Falou Uriel.

_Ouviram o discurso de Lilith? Vocês também ouviram o discurso de Azazel quando ele matou minha mãe? Também ouviram o discurso de meu pai quando ele entregou-se ao demônio em troca da vida de meu irmão?

_Não viemos aqui para falar sobre isso. - Contemporizou Castiel.

_TAMBÉM OUVIRAM O DISCURSO DE MEU IRMÃO QUANDO ELE TROCOU SUA ALMA PELA MINHA VIDA? - rugiu Sam indignado.

_Vocês todos tinham escolhas. Não podíamos nos intrometer nessas escolhas. - Contemporizou Uriel.

_Escolhas? Não tínhamos escolhas a não ser nos sacrificarmos. Sacrificar o nosso melhor, a nossa vida, os nossos sentimentos, a nossa alma. Tudo o que fizemos foi por amor. - Reclamou Sam com a voz embargada.

_Vocês usam o amor como desculpa para tudo. Seu pai poderia ter deixado seu irmão morrer. Seu irmão poderia tê-lo deixado morrer. Você poderia ter deixado seu irmão morrer. Vocês se rebelaram contra a ordem natural das coisas. E isso custou-lhes mais caro ainda. - Castiel redarguiu.

_O que eu fiz por Dean, eu o faria de novo. Nunca o deixarei ir pro inferno por minha causa. - Sam fechou os olhos e procurou lembrar-se do semblante do irmão, enquanto preparava-se para sua morte iminente.

_A escolha que lhe resta fazer é esta Sam: Se você é um homem bom, que não quer causar mais nenhum mal aos outros seres, escolherá ficar aqui nesta caverna até o fim de seus dias. Se nós não nos enganamos com você, e é o novo anticristo, então fará de tudo para sair deste portal do inferno, e voltar para a superfície, iniciando seu reinado de horror. - Explicou-lhe Uriel.

_Meu irmão virá atrás de mim. - Avisou-os Sam.

_E ele o encontrará. Quando for tarde demais inclusive para tratos de encruzilhada. - Disse Castiel.

Os anjos então afastaram-se de Sam em direção à passagem.

_Nós estaremos esperando por você Sam, quando fizer a escolha errada. - Disse Uriel.

Eles foram embora. Então no local em que havia uma passagem houve um desmoronamento de estalactites e rochas, vedando tudo. Após a saída dos anjos Sam pôde se mexer. Ficou de pé olhando a passagem soterrada. Ele poderia facilmente abrir caminho usando sua força mental. Mas então lembrou-se do que o anjo lhe dissera sobre escolhas. Sam fez a sua escolha.

**Fim**


End file.
